


Her Sun

by Nomina_14_Halls



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomina_14_Halls/pseuds/Nomina_14_Halls
Summary: I just wished I told her I loved her, if only once.Set during the time that Gabrielle leaves Versailles and ends after the ending of 2-8, follows the perspective of Gabrielle.This is an entry for the January/February fanfic contest.
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Gabrielle Polignac (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Kudos: 8





	Her Sun

Alone in the carriage I can finally let my tears flow freely without remorse. I suspected Marie would be upset about my inability to get my family’s support. She looked so distant, her face not betraying a single emotion. But I know her, at least well enough to know I failed her. Probably failed her too many times as her eyes were no longer looking at me, as if I had already left. I tried to hold myself together, but it was in vain. When I broke down in front of her, I knew, knew she no longer cared for me as she could not even touch me. Could not even look at me. I dared not look at her face longer, for my eyes had already forsaken me and created rivers on my cheeks. Marie, I no longer have the privilege to even think of your name. Please forgive my failings.  
‘Where have you been Gabrielle?!’ Jules storms towards me just when I leave the carriage.  
‘I had to…’  
‘I thought I forbade you to got to the banquet! How dare you go defy me again!’  
‘Jules, Her Majesty…’  
‘Did you really think she cared for you? Now that she is respected by Blaisdell and Lafayette, has His Highness dancing to her whims and is seen as an angel by those lowlifes, you think she would still care about you? You were just her pity project! But she now has someone else, those vermin are even worse than you.’ His words sting but not as much as he might have hoped they would. Without another glance I make my way inside the mansion.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She has changed, my best friend.  
I always kept enough distance to give her happiness, did not come in the way of her wants for another. But now I no longer belong in her life at all.  
She changed so much. Forced Versailles to change with her. Forced the nobles to either bend to her will or get out of the way.  
For her I would bend, I would let her mould me to suit her goals. If I could be of use to her like that, I would not hesitate to do what she asked.  
But even that choice is no longer available to me. And I am no longer allowed to stay within her radiance.  
I was foolish.  
I was a coward.  
I wish I told her at least once. Told her that I love her.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘You tried to kill her?! How dare you Jules! How dare you! Have you gone mad? She is the Queen, of course you would not…’ All of a sudden, I can see the other side of the room and my mouth tastes of copper. Something wet escapes the corner of my mouth. My legs can barely support my weight. Is there someone ringing for tea? Jules face appears above me. When did I start lying down?  
‘You are utterly useless. I ignored all the numerous rumours of you and the Queen, ignored your betrayal of our marriage, and this is how you repay me? You could not even convince her to not tax us! You could not do a single thing I asked of you!’ You do not understand Jules, I have never been afraid of disappointing you. It has never been about you. I could not support her, and I will have to live with that regret for the rest of my life.  
‘I am glad they will throw you in a nunnery. It’s better than the disgrace of having you as a wife.’ I can only agree, locking me away from love seems fitting. I do not consider it a punishment, for my love has always been out of reach for me. Now there will simply be a physical reminder that she is unreachable for me.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been years since I saw her last. I told myself I could be content, to admire her from a distance and tell the people of her kindness. Teach the children her favourite desserts.  
And it was enough. Until I heard she started eating less and stopped going outside.  
Of course, the Angel of Austria still cared for the people, however, her smile was gone.  
The years could not quell my feelings for her. The thought that she is unhappy, no longer has the will to even smile, it claws at my heart. I do not deserve to be in her presence but if there is even a sliver of hope that I will be able to return her smile, if only for one second…  
When I showed up in front of the guards, they looked down on me. Yet they were clearly desperate for they let me through after confirming with His Majesty.  
This is how I came to enter Versailles once more.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her tear-stained face is the first thing I notice when she finally looks at me. Her eyes widen, looking me over. She probably wonders how I dare show myself before her.  
‘My Queen…’ Come on Gabrielle, speak! How will she hear you if your voice cannot even qualify as a whisper?  
But she heard me. She must have for she takes a step back as she gasps for air.  
‘You are real?’ Of course, she cannot even imagine that I would have the gall to show up before her like this. She must loath me or worse, no longer feel anything for me at all, I wonde…  
Tight.  
Warmth.  
A wetness on my cheeks that is not my own.  
‘I thought I lost you for good!’ She… she is happy? She did not want to lose me?  
‘You… do not mind my presence…? Your Highness…’ She takes a small step back and takes my face in her hands.  
‘You silly girl. Of course, I do not mind the light of my life returning to me. Gabrielle, my days have been clouded without you here. I experienced the darkest night without you to shine on my days. I was thrown in a bottom of despair and regret.’  
‘Your Majesty…’  
Her knees.  
The radiance of my life on the floor.  
‘Forgive me. I know I do not deserve it but please Gabrielle, let me beg for forgiveness. Let me be selfish and ask that you return to me. I made a choice that hurt you and I have not forgiven myself since. I never imagined I could lose you, so please… Please let me make it up to you.’  
Pleading eyes with moist cheeks look up to me. She cannot… She should not…  
‘Your Highness! Please do not ask for forgiveness when you have never mistreated me.’ I fall to the floor before her. For I should not stand higher than her.  
‘Of course, I return to you your Highness, whatever I can do, whatever you ask! I will return and make your favourite treats! It will just be like how it used to!’ My eyes do not dare look at her as I tell her my own selfish wishes.  
Soft and warm, it guides my face upwards to look her in the eyes.  
‘Please Gabrielle, speak my name again.’  
Am I allowed? Am I really? After I must have hurt you so.  
‘Marie?’  
‘Yes, my dear, thank you. But I must tell you, I do not wish for things to return to how they used to.’  
A stampede goes through my heart. Have I wished for too much?  
‘I understand, Marie. It must be…’  
Rose petals. The softness of those petals brushes my lips.  
The warmth of light caresses my cheeks.  
Eyes that sparkle with unshed tears and hope smile upon me.  
‘Gabrielle, my Sun, I love you.’  
‘I love you too Marie.’


End file.
